Electrostatic sprayers are used to provide an electrical potential difference between charged fluid particles and a target device. However, existing systems require numerous components, contain complicated designs, and further, the velocity of the charged particles exiting these electrostatic sprayers is increased, thereby reducing the efficiency of such devices. This results in an overspray and/or charged particles passing the intended target ultimately requiring more fluid to spray the intended target.